indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayBaee/Jayme's plea
[has to repost so rob can actually send the link :( rip my exclamation point) Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I’d like to first thank our wonderful hosts Torsaaa, Legendrea, Samuel, Jackson, and last but not least the king himself Robert for casting me and hosting me for such a fun season! I genuinely enjoyed playing every minute of it and meeting literally every person on this cast, and I’m so so so proud and extremely grateful to be sitting here in the final two! I wish Nicole the best of luck,,,she’s a queen and I’m rly thankful that she brought me here over Nic ^.^ Okay that’s enough for the introduction! I’m honestly horrible at speeches so I’mma try to format this vote-by-vote and explain my gameplay as best as I can tbh! Morgan Vote: So starting off here I’ll admit that this was honestly super simple and there wasn’t like a hardcore strategy going on here--Morgan was inactive and the entire tribe just took care of ha. Now, what I will say is that I didn’t really want Morgan to leave over Evan? Like I enjoyed talking to her abt tattoos and I could’ve saw myself working with her but she literally didn’t log on or check my messages @ all the round she left so there was nothing I can do :( Between this first vote and the next tribal council I attended, I had formed super strong relationships with Nicole, Drew, and Nic. It was around this time that I knew I personally wanted this to be my final four alliance bc holy shit I grew to adore literally every single one of them. Within this time period, my trust with Nic grew so much that we had a shared idol, and, the workings for A Nicole-Drew-I were lowkey in the works. We all hinted at it but nothing had ever truly came out of it until the merge. But these relationships were SO SO SO key in my gameplay and when we get to the merge I’ll explain why in more detail, Malik Vote: This vote, I honestly cannot take too much credit for. Like I genuinely feel like I would’ve been safe no matter what since Old Calusa was sticking together (since I had me, Enzo, Drew, Nicole, and Nic), but Malik being the target was all on Drew & Aaron. Drew wanted to target one of the challenge threats on the Old Tequesta tribe (Malik or Aaron) and Aaron had proposed working with me to keep the strong, active players in which I was totally for, of course! So even though I didn’t really control *who* went, this vote established the beginning of the Shrek 5 Alliance and trust with Aaron/Eva. In this game, you have to know when to pick your battles. I was on the chopping block so I let my social game do the work this round so that I’d be s a f e. Andy Vote: Okay so one of my favorite memories of this game was the live trivia challenge DSLKDSLKSD. It was honestly so much fun and part of me was worried that it was being made wayyyy too apparent that I was close with Aaron/Eva since we kept on giving each other points but thankfully didn’t matter! The relationships from last vote were key and me & Aaron kept each other safe through the challenge. On the same token, Shea approached Nicole & I about keeping him safe during this tribal as well, and though I was interested, he was already too far behind to catch up at that point and I had already chosen to be loyal to Aaron/Eva. And then….the mess of the fake idol happened DSKLDSKDS. As I said before, Nic & I had a shared idol in the early stages of the game, and since Shea approached us and told us he was on the bottom, Nic came up with the idea to give him a fake idol by swapping the colours on it. Ofc I was on board with it, but I don’t think anyone realized that I was part of this really botched move and Nic took all of the heat for it, which sucked as someone who considers Nic a friend, but at the same time I was just glad to still be trusted by Shea. I think the reason it failed though was because Nic never actually transferred the fake idol to Shea through the chat, instead he just told Shea he did and when Shea confirmed with the hosts they told him he had nothing so,,,it was a messy situation that I was part of but took no heat for (Untillllll the Ant vote lmfao. Then i saw the pressure.) To the Andy vote himself, this was k e y in my game. As Nicole can attest, I knew we were NOT merging with an eight person jury since it was going to be a final two (which i clocked early on), and, so, I knew we’d have one more vote in the second set of tribes. For that reason, I didn’t want Enzo to leave in case we did lose the next challenge in our second set, because I wanted Nicole/Nic/I to stay safe. Andy had also proven to have key relationships I didn’t have because of the immunity challenge -- Ant, Jared. They kept on giving each other points so I knew that if we merged w/ them and Andy, Andy would have a stronger hold in the game than I would. So, Andy had to leave and I pushed for that. Then Shea dropped so Ant could live,,,,and I was so sad,,,Shea king imy. MERGE: Here is where I honestly think I took control of the game tbfh. With the exception of the Enzo vote, I really feel as if I was THE key factor in all of these votes, and ofc, I’ll explain why: Jared Vote: King, I love you, but I had an already established group with Aaron/Nic/Eva/Nicole that I was loyal to, and so, I used this vote to establish even more trust. I told Aaron how hard you were throwing him under the bus, and ofc how you treated Drew on the old tribe didn’t do you any favors, so with those five, we had a clear majority that was honestly pointless to go against since I figured I was in a good position! Enzo Vote: As I mentioned before, this was the vote that I honestly didn’t have as much control as I would’ve liked. I wanted Enzo to stay and was prepared to make a big move against Aaron on the low since I thought at this stage he/Ant/Eva had a final three since they didn’t wanna vote Ant out here and were instead targeting Enzo. I rly wanted to keep Enzo but Nic had voted prematurely (and this was when I didn’t know we could change votes), and Drew/Nicole/I didn’t want it to tie cuz that woulda been mad awkward and way too early to expose us. I contemplated using my idol on Enzo, but again, way too early. Ant Vote: This was honestly MY biggest move of the game. This is what I think defined my game and solidified my position as well. The B.URIE Alliance of Drew, Nicole, and I EACH had an idol. We were honestly in a position to completely dominate the game, but as I said earlier, I had such a huge amount of trust and faith in Nic, that I wanted him all the way at the end with me, too. BUT THEN……..Nic/Drew started going HARD after each other. Like I mean I was honestly shocked how much they wanted each other out. So, here’s the rundown: Drew wants to cause a stir and get the votes on him (which he does, and also makes some ppl upset with him -- good for me, too) so that he can idol out NIC. Knowing that Nic/Ant/Eva were now voting Drew, and Drew/Nicole were voting Nic, AND Aaron -- this poor soul -- was gone and had voted for Ant, I made THE best possible decision I think I could’ve made and threw my vote on Ant. So Drew plays his idol, it ties on Nic/Ant, and knowing that Eva was loyal to Nic, and that Ant was targeting Aaron & I, the three of us voted Ant out on the revote. SO! I successfully made Drew’s idol play useless, saved Nic (which means that Drew/Nic would target each other again and I’d be safe PLUS nic was one of my closer allies), and took out someone who I had zero connection to WHILST not exposing my playing of both sides. This was honestly ,,,, iconic,,,and I know I sound really full of myself but I am so fucking proud of this move. Eva Vote: Eva, ilysm, and I do genuinely feel like shit that you gave up immunity for Nic and then got blindsided, but...I had to do it. Like last vote, Nic/Drew were going to be targeting each other no matter what, so keeping the two of them around and also not exposing how I was playing both sides so hard was honestly shookening. I was able to tell Nic/Aaron that I panicked into voting you (even tho i only panic-played my idol; voting you was calculated), and after going against Drew/Nicole last vote I was able to resolidify what I had with them. Drew Vote: With Aaron winning immunity, I was forced to vote for one of Nic & Drew at this time :( The final four that I wanted all the way from the beginning was finally no more, and saving Nic at the Ant vote, and Drew at the Eva vote, paid off here. My name hadn’t come up, and for the third vote in a row I was the swing vote. I recognize that Nic probably had more friends on the jury (Enzo, Eva) but Drew in my opinion played an underdog, scrappy game that could be extremely well-respected so I decided to vote Drew over Nic at this stage in the game. Aaron Vote: Aaron, king, I know you might be upset still that I forced the tie even though your plan was honestly so enticing. You often compared us to Wendell/Dom, and how we should get to the end together because if we took each other out we’d just get fourth or third or fifth. This vote was how I imagined Ghost Island would’ve gone down had Domenick decided to challenge Wendell in the firemaking himself and won. I respect you so much and going against you in the tiebreaker was stressful but I hope you understood where I was coming from. I promised Nicole I’d never write her name down, and even though you promised me you’d take me to the end if you won the FIC, I was like 85% sure Nicole would do the same -- the difference there is that I made a promise to Nicole and I also thought there was NO way I could possibly beat you in FTC. Nic Vote: Honestly I can’t take credit for this -- this is all Nicole. Maybe I can say my loyalty to her all game was what pushed her to take me over Nic, and I’m honestly just grateful that she brought me here and gave me the opportunity to plead my case. Like I honestly feel like Nicole is my sister and we’ll be great friends after the game is over and I love her w/ all my heart<3<3<3 So yeah! That’s the week-by-week summary of the moves I made, and I’m like super excited to answer any questions you may have! I understand it’s….a lot to read, so here’s the summary of that: Tl;dr: Read The Ant - Aaron vote. That’s where my gameplay shined and that’s tea. But overall! I think I deserve to win the fourth season of Yoshorg because I strategically dominated the game and played both sides of the merge without being exposed once! I managed to win ‘Running the Game,’ ‘Who would you like to see win this game,’ in Touchy Subjects without my name even being voted at until F4, and I feel like I played well socially as well! Especially since i also won: ‘Who do you trust the most.’ I think the fact that I was able to be clocked as the person running this game and still make it to the end is great, and the fact that i got most trustworthy as well I think laid the foundation for me to start making moves tbh. If everyone trusted me, I could dumb myself down and make moves whilst no one suspected a thing and I think that worked rly well for me! I also think that I played both sides phenomenally. From the Ant vote all the way to the Aaron vote I was the swing vote in each tribal and still -- for some reason -- everyone trusted me. I was able to make myself look non-threatening by saying ‘oh i panicked’ and by giving information only when necessary to establish trust or make a move, and I think that’s shown! But, on top of that, I flipped in a way in which I had zero enemies without neglecting my social game :o Okay that’s ENOUGH of this. Again, thank you to the hosts and the players for a great season and I’m so excited to answer all of your questions!!<3 Category:Blog posts